


虛妄別離 [梟爪]

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Corpse Desecration, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: *地球三 夜梟/利爪*Warning - 屍體描寫今天的理查德很不乖。「怎麼，沒有身體跟腿你就不能好好吃飯了是嗎？」
Relationships: Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Kudos: 7





	虛妄別離 [梟爪]

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉了我的良知，但我真的很想寫屍體PLAY (?

理查德剛回到他身邊的時候很安靜，雖然理查德現在也不太愛講話。

「早安，理查德，早餐時間到了。」托馬斯將理查德的頭顱從放了透明藥水的大罐中取出，黏稠的液體沿著下巴及鼻尖不斷滴落。刺鼻的化學味渲染整個陰濕的房間，但是托馬斯並不在意，朝那面容姣好的頭顱落下一個輕柔的吻。

「阿福不知上哪去了，我已好幾天沒見到他，今天的早餐也是我自己做的。」

他將理查德的頭顱用蓬鬆的白色毛巾擦乾，接著將他的兩手也從罐中取出仔細擦拭。他的男孩曾經想離開他，直到變得支離破碎才回到他的身邊，托馬斯接納了破敗不堪的他，即使他身上沾染了肉塊跟乾涸的血、被裝在俗氣的禮物盒裡。當時的他就像一株被人踐踏的花朵，躺在濕冷的地面默然等待著腐敗。

但是他依然愛他的理查德，深至每一吋肌膚跟骨髓。於是他決定修好他的理查德。他調製了一些藥水，泡過那藥水的皮膚就跟新生嬰兒一樣光滑嬌嫩，他的髮絲也烏黑如同往昔。托馬斯知道他的理查德回來了，即使所有人都說這不是理查德。

他們說，夠了夜梟，你的實驗失敗了。

他們說，別再抱著那坨腐肉，你這個瘋子。

哈！這就是為什麼理查德深愛我而非他人，沒有人比我更理解他。

將理查德的頭顱跟雙手都擦拭整潔後他將之放置於餐桌上，就擺在熱騰騰的餐點旁，他甚至還親自泡了咖啡。吃早餐只要頭跟雙手便足矣。

然而今天的理查德很不乖。

「怎麼，沒有身體跟腿你就不能好好吃飯了是嗎？」托馬斯不得不在用餐途中放下自己手中的刀叉，對他那沉默的搭檔問道。

「你就不能感激我一次嗎？」

「我以為你能明白我的苦心，理查德。」

「我做這些都是為了你。」

為了處罰他年輕的養子，托馬斯將他的軀體從最大的玻璃罐裡撈起。

和煦的陽光沒有因為大宅內的醜惡而停止灑在窗台，清脆的鳥鳴也是。桌上熱咖啡的餘溫已經飄散，只剩陣陣清香。

理查德的軀體被放在餐桌上，兩瓣飽滿的臀肉因為不斷遭受撞擊而發顫，侵入者用兩手扣住連接軀體僅剩一小節的大腿，粗大的陰莖在他體內來回侵略。

理查德的頭顱在一旁木訥地觀看這一切。

「看，這就是你不好好吃早餐的下場。」

男人腫脹的陰莖再次深深埋入理查德的體內，他大力捅刺幾下又稍微抽離，他看到從肉穴裡被擠出一點透明液體，帶有熟悉的藥水味。他知道他的理查德喜歡被這樣對待。

托馬斯拿起擱置在餐盤旁的理查德的右手臂，原本握在手中的餐具也隨之滑落。他在他的手背上落下一個吻。

「是你先開始的，理查德。」托馬斯勾起嘴角輕笑，「你以為我不知道你在想什麼？」

他的理查德享受著這一切。忤逆托馬斯只會換來嚴厲的教訓，托馬斯知道這是理查德刻意為之，而自己也樂於滿足他。

他抓住理查德的手腕輕咬著內側的肌膚，理查德的手臂無力地垂下。他憐愛地撫摸著手上每一條青筋跟肌肉線條，這些都是他的珍寶，都是他的理查德。

理查德依然默不作聲。

托馬斯見狀朝理查德嘆了口氣，「別這樣看我，我們已經談過了。另一個世界的理查德不會取代你，沒有人可以取代你。」

他放下那條斷手憐愛地捧起他的男孩，他把他的雙眼復原得很好，湛藍清澈的藍眼中什麼也沒有。他不會讓理查德再受到任何傷害，就算只是露出哀傷的眼神都會讓他不捨。

他親吻理查德，他的養子，他的利爪。

「你跟夜梟談過了嗎？」超女王向她強壯的男人問道，「你帶他見過另一個世界的理查德了嗎？」

超女王曾見識過崩潰的夜梟。他成日抱著已故搭檔的屍塊，毫不在意腐敗的汁水跟蛆蟲。她原以為他被愚蠢的情感支配了心智，無法接受搭檔已死的現實，後來才從他的表情中明白那些不是哀憐。

在夜梟的眼裡他的搭檔依然完整。

她不能讓一個精神失常的隊員參與他們的計畫，但他們又需要夜梟的能力帶領他們佔領另一個地球。她要終極人帶一個新的理查德去見夜梟。

終極人低頭不語，許久之後他才開口道，「我已經帶另一個世界的理查德去見過他了。」

「他說那不是理查德，那只是一具屍體。」


End file.
